All that Gleams
by EllaofFrell16
Summary: Gleam Shine was the third sister in her family of five, until her older sister died in the 74th Hunger Games. Now she has been picked for a very interesting Quarter Quell, will she live? Or will she die trying? What would have happened if Katniss was a better actress. Rates T because it's the Hunger Games. AU


Gleam

It'll be okay, I thought running a hand through my golden hair, You've gotten through three reapings, you won't be a tribute now...My inward battle made my mind foggy, and my expression vacant.

"Gleam, are you okay?" a voice, my sister, Gliss asked,(I know my parents are so creative with names, but hey, we are in District 1!)Anyway, I looked in her 12 year old eyes, and she looked into mine "Your eyes are really pretty, they're like emeralds," she said with a twinge of longing, Gliss has always wanted green eyes.

"Well yours shine like a jewel _**glis**_ tening with fresh water" I said, my weak attempt at a pun bringing on a shaky smile.

"Gleam, have you-,"She stopped and braced herself for me to lash out at her. Of course, she's talking about our sister Glimmer, who died last year in the Hunger Games, also everyone in my family has gone, children wise, so I'm next. I'm going to die. But, my other sister, Glitter, is a victor so maybe I can survive.

"Gold Lightan" Fira Golding, the District 1 escort, calls cleary, I saw a blond boy strut up, disconnecting himself from his friends. Then, I froze as she walks over to the girl's reaping ball. Glitter locks eyes with me from the stage, and Gliss is holding Gloss, (another sister) while standing next to her.

Then, at the sound of the name, Glitter goes white and faints,

Gliss takes a sharp intake of air, and I start hyperventilating,

It's Gleam Shine.

Lark

District Eleven, fades away as the train rolls toward the capitol. Lark Meadow. They had to call Lark Meadow, aka me. I open the door and see a girl in the hall looking like she can't believe what happened, actually neither can I, she died two years in the Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen killed her, well sort of she dropped a nest of killer wasps on her and her alli. She turns and we lock eyes and she looks up at the number next to my train compartment, 11. Her look hardens, she swishes her golden hair, and stalks back into her compartment, number one. So much for the she 'died' idea, though she probably won't survive the Hunger Games. Then I think of it, she looked younger than Glimmer. Though she had the same emerald green eyes and golden hair. They have to be related. I walked down the hall to get some exercise, and heard murmuring

"Come on Gleam pull yourself together" the voice whispered, "You can win this thing, Carry out her legacy as a career then kill them all and take it home" the voice (Gleam I think) seemed to be trying to convince itself.

Then I heard something she started to cry, while whisper singing "Sunset reigns, and hear we are together, and the stars (sob) gleam like a million gems, here we'll (sob) stay (sob) where you can dream evermore" Gleam let out a few more sobs then "Sleeping in my arms this night (sob)." Apparently there is more out this girl then being a conceited jerk.

Ivy

"Are you okay Ivy?" a voice asks from the door to my compartment. I look up and see my sister Madge's best friend Katniss, or as I now know her probably the last familiar face I'll ever see, a twelve year old never wins the games.

"I'm fine," I say brushing a tear away from my eye. She hugs me and says

"When Prim got picked all I could think was 'save her, you have to save her' so I volunteered." she pauses, then continues "I would rather have died, than see her dead, your sister loves you but she can't volunteer, she's too old." I know this of course but it's still nice to here.

"Why me?" I ask, "Why not someone else?"

"Ivy Undersee, you would rather see one of your friends get murdered, than die yourself?!"

"I guess not, but-"

"This thing horrible?" she answers for me

"Yeah, thanks" I smile weakly.

"Want to go see Effie?" I nod, my escort is, um...amazing! So she takes my hand and leads down the train, towards the escort compartments. I lean into her shoulder and let the tears come.


End file.
